Scars of Azkaban
by thecreepingwolf
Summary: Quite a different way things could've went down at Malfoy Manor. Rated M just in case later chapters get graphic.
1. Miombo

Scars of Azkaban

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

Pairings: one-sided Bellatrix/Hermione

Maybe a bit out of character especially later...

I've added a dear OC of mine.

---------------

Hermione looked up in wide eyed fear at her captors. Any second now Bellatrix would begin torturing her and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She looked around the room from face to face hoping someone would have a bit of mercy. Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy bore some look of regret though not enough to stop the proceeds. She hardly dared to look Bellatrix in the eye; to meet that deranged heavy lidded stare.

"I want to make this personal." said Lestrange in her low voice.

She strode over to the petrified Hermione and grabbing her by the back of the neck hauled her up two flights of steps to her room. On the way up she could hear Ron calling her name.

"Ron I-!" Bellatrix covered her mouth with her skeletal hand.

When they got to Lestrange's room she was flung roughly onto the bed. Bellatrix locked the door and placed a noise blocking charm on the room. Once she was finished she turned toward her victim.

"Now I'm going to make this easy for you...strip poker." as she said this she pulled out a deck of cards.

"I-I don't know how to play poker." said Hermione quickly.

"Well, you better learn fast." came the response.

A depraved smile graced Bellatrix's lips as she grabbed Hermione by the front of the shirt and held her within inches of her face. Having her shirt stretched in such a way gave a clear view of her breasts.

"On second thought, don't try too hard." leered the black haired woman.

Hermione recoiled in horror and scowled as fiercely as she could as Lestrange laid out the cards. The truth was Hermione knew how to play poker and intended to use her skills to the best of her ability.

"Well, lets play dear." said Bellatrix as she made the first move.

After a few minutes Hermione made the first mistake.

"Damn it...." she mumbled as she removed the most innocuous clothing item she could think of: her shoes.

The game continued with Hermione doing very well after the initial slip up. Bellatrix was down to the bottom half of her corset and was bare foot. She scowled at Hermione and muttered:

" Doesn't know how to play...my ass..."along with other, more nonsensical things.

Hermione was beginning to get very nervous. She was happy to be winning, of course, since her life depended on it, but she didn't know if she could handle seeing Bellatrix completely naked. It was already obvious that the woman wasn't as beautiful as she once was. Her ribs were extremely visible along with her jagged collarbone and shoulder blades. Her spine and hipbones were also very protuberant. Oddly enough, her breasts had managed to avoid becoming as decrepit as the rest of her upper body. On the contrary they were in magnificent shape. Perhaps a charm had been performed to keep them round, creamy and delectable.

Unfortunately that was the extent of her beauty.

The thought of how anything below her waist might look made Hermione throw up a bit in her mouth. She needed to figure out how to escape without winning the game: That was a situation that must be avoided at all cost.

"Off with your shirt." Bellatrix said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione froze. Whilst lost in thought she had made an error and it had just cost her an important piece of clothing. Slowly and without meeting Bellatrix's gaze she removed her sweater. She tried to wad it up close to herself but a bony hand shot out and threw it across the room leaving her unbearably exposed.

"Well, let me see what we've got..." said Bellatrix as she craned her head to see as much as Hermione's bra allowed.

"Say, Bellatrix, how about we make a deal." said Hermione in disbelief at what she was going to suggest to this pervert.

"We do have a deal: You win and you can go free _if_ you're still alive after interrogation. I win and _I_ decide what happens to you after interrogation...maybe you die...maybe I keep you as a toy ...I'll definitely be seeing you naked. It's a win-win situation for you really...Oh, my those are nice for a Mudblood's tits..."she trailed off. Her mind had obviously gone to filthier places.

"Well, I was thinking instead of dragging things out how-about I just get to point and take everything off here and now? "

Lestrange's eyes narrowed dangerously in suspicion.

"Why ?" she asked

"Well, it just delays the inevitable by dragging it out." Hermione tried to sound hopelessly defeated as she said this, but she knew Bellatrix was suspicious.

"Why would you, when so close to winning, decide to give up? That doesn't sound like something a friend of Potter would do." The black haired woman continued to burn a hole in Hermione with her heavy lidded gaze.

"I...just can't take the tension any longer...please lets end it." whimpered Hermione.

Bellatrix looked torn between dragging out the game and getting to see her captive naked. Her perverted side won the argument.

"Alright. I like how you think, girl. Take it off. All of it."

Grinning, Bellatrix slumped back against the head board while Hermione knelt at the foot of the bed.

First Hermione removed her bra and let her lush breast bounce free. This earned a wolf-whistle from Bellatrix. Next were her pants. As she undid the button and slid down the zipper she noticed drool beginning to fall down Lestrange's face. Resisting the urge to shudder with disgust Hermione slid out of her pants and tossed them on top of her sweater. Now all that was left was her panties. As she was about to remove them she snuck a glance at Bellatrix and saw that blood was now pouring from her nose. She removed her panties and now stood naked before one of the most disturbed and cruel people she had ever met.

"Turn around." said Bellatrix in a breathless whisper.

Hermione gave her a full 360 view of her body which was now somewhat red with embarrassment. She couldn't help thinking of how she was going to beat the shit out of Harry for getting them caught in the first place. She stayed mindful of the distance between her ass and the pervert on the bed as she sat back down.

"Very nice, _Hermione._" Lestrange put an emphasis on the use of the girl's name rather than saying "Mudblood" or at the most "Girl". She slid closer to Hermione, who was having second thoughts about her plan. In hindsight stripping had probably been counter productive since Bellatrix's dark eyes were now glimmering with something besides insanity.

"Well, Bellatrix, can we leave now ?" Hermione tried to sound pitiful as she said this.

"Hmmm...well I _could _let you go...but I think I rather keep you for a while. Your friends are free to go, though." That damned skeletal hand reached out for Hermione but she was anticipating it and grabbed it before it reached it's destination. She gave Bellatrix her best pleading puppy dog look and said:

"Please." while stroking the woman's hand.

Surprisingly, Bellatrix actually debated wether to let the poor mudblood go or comply with the urge to have her way with her. But then Hermione did something unexpected and kissed Bellatrix full on the mouth. She didn't taste as awful as one would think. Surprisingly she tasted as good as someone's mouth could taste. Lestrange wrapped her arms around Hermione and pushed her flat on the bed, straddling her. Those bony hands were touching every bit of exposed flesh they could. When the kiss ended Bellatrix looked uncharacteristically dazed. It was easy for Hermione to lift the woman off herself and get to her pile of clothing. She had just gotten her panties on when she heard:

"Wait."

She looked up to see her captor panting, topless and still sprawled on the bed.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, tensed in preparation for the answer.

"I...I owe you."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief . She was free...her captor seemed to have completely forgotten about interrogation...and best of all she didn't have to see Bellatrix " Fuckin Bat-Shit Crazy" Lestrange naked.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. "But how do I get downstairs without the Malfoys noticing?"

"I'll take care of that, _darling_, but I meant I wasn't being fair." explained Bellatrix.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"I got to see you naked but you didn't get to see me."

Something shattered inside Hermione.

" Oh, well that's fine." she said quickly.

"No, it isn't." came the reply. "You put me in a good mood so I feel like being fair." Bellatrix was now standing and attempting to undo the bottom half of her corset.

"_shit! Shit! SHIT!"_ thought Hermione.

"Well, its enough that you're letting us go. I couldn't possibly ask any more of you, Bella. Please, you really don't have to."

Bellatrix stood frozen with her hands in her waistband and her head cocked childlike, almost adorably( Hermione noted with disgust), to the side. She then said:

"Do you...not want...to see me naked?"

"N-no, its just that I can't ask you for that much. It'd be rude."

"Am I really _that_ repulsive now?"

Bellatrix had lost the dazed look and now looked so hurt that Hermione almost felt sorry for her but couldn't think of any reply. The madness was returning to Bellatrix's narrowing eyes. Hermione was pretty sure she had lost any chance of leaving alive or unscarred.

"Well, you're not allowed to leave till you look at it!" shrieked Bellatrix as a horrific grin spread across her face. At that she dropped her clothing.

What Hermione saw was the culmination of fourteen years in Azkaban:

Bellatrix's pubic hair had grown around a pair of panties until they had become one with the hair. Besides the waistband, now yellowed with time, it was impossible to extricate the hair from the material. Hermione felt sick.

"Oh my god..." The girl clutched her stomach and doubled over with the urge to wretch.

"Sickening isn't it?" sneered Bellatrix turning to give a Hermione a view of her backside which had the appearance of a thick, hairy thong creeping up her ass crack.

"I lived every day of fourteen years in fear of "dropping the soap" under watch of those dreaded Dementors. I once tried showering without the comfort of my bloomers watching my back and the moment I bent over one of those beast jumped me! I wrestled until it got me into a hold and then attempted to perform the Dementor's Kiss on my unprotected arse! The only thing that saved me was that was the jeering of the surrounding prisoners attracted a gaurd who fended the wretch off with a Patronus.

I lay there panting and wet and naked having felt my soul sliding out my arse! Any longer and I would've been permanently incapacitated for life! I never parted with my bloomers after that day!" Bellatrix ended her rant panting and clutching herself with her hair hanging over one eye enhancing her unstable demeanor.

"Is that how you went crazy or were you fucked up before that?"

It was a fatal slip of the tongue.

"YOU WHORE!!!" With that Lestrange lunged at Hermione, who managed to dodge out of the way and get to the door. While fumbling with the lock Bellatrix kept screaming as she untangled herself from her clothes twisted around her legs.

"LOOK AT ME HERMIONE!" along with other miscellaneous ranting connected to deep rooted issues.

Hermione got the door open and shot down stairs to the first landing. No sooner had she done so did Bellatrix appear at the top clad only in her pubic hair thong. Amazingly the thing didn't restrict the movement of the screaming, pale, deranged skeleton that was Bellatrix as she bore down on Hermione.

As they passed the drawing room door Lestrange lunged again and caught the fleeing girl flipping her over and straddling her once more.

"DO YOU SEE IT HERMIONE!? TELL ME I'M BEAUTIFUL!

TELL ME _IT'S _BEAUTIFUL!!" Bellatrix wailed until she saw the mortified faces of Lucious and Narcissa.

"Bella...what are you...what kind of interrogation is this and...why are you naked on top of the Mudblood girl...who's in bloomers?" asked Narcissa looking vaguely afraid at her sister. Lucious was speechles.

Bellatrix got off of Hermione, leant back and spread her legs while glancing around the room with a pouty, defiant look.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LOOK AT IT!!!" she said in a breathless yell.

Just as she said this Draco walked into the drawing room from the courtyard where he was taking the bodies of the stunned snatchers. When he saw his aunt spreadeagled and naked save for the horrific pubic thong he fainted. He was never fond of his deranged aunt living with them after she got out of Azkaban: She was full of nasty quirks and surprises but this one took the cake. Narcissa rushed over to her precious Draco and yelled:

"BELLA! DRACO DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT MIOMBO! YOU TOLD ME YOU GOT RID OF IT WHEN YOU WERE 17!!"

"_That_ has a name!?" cried Lucious who looked close to fainting as well. Narcissa answered in a wordless nod with silent tears streaming down her face. Hermione who had been sneaking toward the dungeon stupidly blurted out:

"You mean to tell me you've had that _before_ Azkaban!?"

Everyone had forgot about Hermione and now everyone turned to see her about to go down to the dungeon whose door stood ajar after Wormtail had gone in.

"Get her!!" screamed Lucious as he ran across the room after their captive. Narcissa took a moment to carefully set Draco down before sprinting after the girl as well. Bellatrix, though she was nearest to Hermione, did nothing but reach weakly after her as though she could grasp her from such a distance. No matter: Harry, Ron and Dobby were charging out of dungeon as Hermione leaped down the flight of stairs and slammed into them. The four stared at each other in surprise for a split second but then all turned on the spot with Dobby and dis-apparated to Bill and Fleur's cottage.

"Goddamnit!" shouted Narcissa who, along with Lucious, had stopped pursuit in fear of stepping over Bellatrix who was still sitting in the drawing room doorway unabashedly displaying Miombo.

"Just what the _hell_ is the matter with you anyway, Bellatrix !?!?!" roared Lucious. Draco awoke at the sound of his father screaming and looked up to see what was going on and quickly averted his eyes from his nude aunt and Miombo. Bellatrix looked up with a baleful stare and said

"The Dark Lord will love Miombo." Before anyone could do anything she pressed a finger to the Dark Mark on her forearm.

Narcissa, Lucious and Draco were dumbstruck. Had they really seen what they thought they did? There was a split second of complete silence before the room erupted in chaos. Lucious dived through a window shattering the glass. Draco dis-apparated as far away as possible from Malfoy Manor. Narcissa bitch slapped Bellatrix before grabbing a bottle of 151 proof whisky and going down to the dungeon to drink herself into a coma before the Dark Lord showed up.

_________________________

_Meanwhile at Bill and Fleur's cottage_

Once Dobby, Harry, Ron and Hermione had joined everyone else in safety at the cottage everyone breathed a sigh of relief. No-one had noticed Hermione was only in panties until Luna saw her.

"Wow, Hermione we have the same taste in bloomers except I added pictures of Crumple Horned Snorkacks to mine!" said Luna dreamily as she hugged Hermione.

At Luna's words everyone double took. Even Ron, who had been holding her ever since they arrived hadn't noticed. When he did he was appalled.

"WHAT DID THAT BITCH DO TO YOU!?" he roared as he removed his shirt and slid it onto Hermione.

"Miombo...Miombo..."was all Hermione could say.

"Who's Miombo, Hermione!?" yelled Harry.

"She needs rest." said a voice from behind them. Turning, everyone saw Bill and Fleur making their way toward them. Ron helped Hermione into the cottage as she continued to mumble. Harry was walking behind them when he felt the all too familiar feeling of his scar searing. He blacked out and suddenly he was inside Malfoy Manor again as Voldemort.

He had a naked Bellatrix in the air by the throat. Rage and disgust of such he'd never felt was surging through him.

"_For the final time ,Bellatrix, Why did you call me here!??"_ Screamed Voldemort, aiming his wand at Bellatrix's face which was staring up at the ceiling with a glazed look. The light from the chandelier reflected in her dazed eyes; the mad gleam present but more faint then usual.

"Is it beautiful?" she asked as casually as if she was pondering aloud a complement it had been given.

Confusion surged through Voldemort before anger took over and he flung Bellatrix across the room. She slammed into a table, cracking it down the middle, before landing in a crumpled heap. Watching Bellatrix whimper on the floor Voldemort came to the conclusion that she had finally snapped completely, a shame sense she was a very devoted Death Eater. He aimed his wand at what she had referred to earlier as "Miombo".

"_Avada Kedavra!!" _he shouted. A flash of green light and an explosion tore the scene to shreds.

_To be continued..._

*_Miombo=_ African term for bush or a wilderness, I'm pretty sure. Thought it went well with the story. Pronunciation: ME-OM-BO( as in bow tie) I consider Miombo my OC though it's status as a sentient character is debatable :)

First Harry Potter fic. Well, tell me what you thought. Updates will probably be in-frequent. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Notice

Wow. Its been almost 4 years since I first posted this story and I can honestly say I truly appreciate the reviews and interest shown in continuing. Alas, with time I've realized theres no direction to take the story that would live up to the first chapter's brilliance. Try as I may, I can't re-enter the frame of mind I was in when I wrote this masterpiece/bastardization. So, I'm leaving Scars as a stand alone work while I continue my other stories. Those of you still interested in my work may check out "Fckd by a Troll" and "Dese Flies" and look for more soon!

Sincerely, thecreepingwolf.


End file.
